Signed, Uchiha Obito
by The Prancing Jaeger
Summary: One letter, is all he could do. All he could give. But he couldn't give too much away, no, he could not tell what to do nor what to think. He could only write and hope that his message gets through to him. One-Shot Test Fic


I used to be alone. I used to not give a damn. Then again, why would I? The world hated me. Nothing was given to me, and what I obtained was through my power, my strength, my sheer will to look this accursed world in the face and say, "I am still alive! I remain!" Through the pain, the fear, the anger and loathing, I lived. I lived and fought so that one day, I would become the very best, the apex. No one would look down on me. No one would hate me, or disrespect me. I worked hard for everything I had, for all I have now. There would always be a naysayer, spitting upon my dreams and trying in sheer vain to crush my spirit. But it was always to no avail. Each time my fire dwindled, it only grew back stronger, and with it, my strength as a person.

I became an impenetrable fortress, with my emotions sealed at the very core, red like fire. Instead of only hate, I would also see fear in my former torturer's eyes. I saw the loathing they held as I ascended beyond their pitiful reach. I often told myself exactly as they said to me, "You are pitiful, unworthy of friends, of love. You are unneeded in this world." But I added my own to it. "This is why you are hated. This is why you must get strong. So that you may force even the very world to acknowledge you, to make the earth shiver and the skies tremble. To be spoken of by man in hushed tones. You must become Magnus, greatest." It became the driving force behind me.

And so I clung to that as my reason to live, my will to fight, and to live, to keep struggling in a world where I was unwanted. It was my ultimate hope. I trained. I fought. I threw away the light to find the strength that comes from being alone. I did not survive, I thrived. I was the loner in the back, the unapproachable one. My only friend was my thoughts, and my hatred, and that is what made me dark to my very core.

And then, she came. At first, she was another annoyance, a hindrance to my growth, something to be rid of. But she never quit, no matter how many times I pushed her away, no matter how many times I glared at her, my eyes red as the hottest coals. She saw the good in me that no one, not even I saw. And slowly but surely, this dark heart slowly crawled back towards the light. I started smiling more, to be happy, if only around her. My eyes opened to see that life was beautiful, and that there was more to it than just blind hatred and self-loathing. I began to feel what I had lost, as my emotions leaked out from behind their imprisonment of darkness. Until finally, I was free from the darkness. My soul that had been corrupted by the hatred and fear, the self-loathing and fury, the despair and humiliation, had been purified by one person's greatest gift to give: Love.

Love, the powerful, all inspiring force that guides people to do wondrous things, from lifting cars in order to rescue someone to learning how to fly a plane to propose to someone. She used the one power that could undo what years of darkness had done, the furious rage red like burning fire, the chilling despair blue like the ocean, the deep envy green like a verdant forest. They all faded away under her one power, the one held inside all of us humans: Love.

I don't expect you to understand. No, you won't, not until it is far too late. I only hope that while you walk down that path, that cruel path fueled by bitterness, that someone finds you worthy of redemption, of being freed from the slavery of darkness and hate, of pain and sorrow. You'll fight it, yes, but if she makes it through, if she doesn't give up, then she's all the more worth it. Fight on. Live. Become Magnus, the greatest. The very best at what you do. Keep going until you reach your goal, as I know you will. But don't be afraid of that empty feeling you get when you do. Because one day hope will find you, and love will guide you, and the hatred will melt. The binds that hold you will shatter. And it is then that you'll realize that you never had to do this, to be alone. You never had to focus on the bad. All you had to do was look.

You'll ask how I knew, how I could possibly know what you were going through, what you had to endure, to feel. Why you did all that you did, all that you will do. And then one day you'll sit down, after she's come to you, and with her brought salvation and love, and you'll write a letter. You won't know if it will reach the recipient, or if they'll even care. Perhaps they won't. I know you won't. But I have to try, and you'll have to try. Maybe you prevent somethings from happening, or maybe I'll cause them. It's impossible to know. When you write that letter, you'll remember this one, with almost perfect clarity. It doesn't make sense now, I know. But it will, when you sit down, just as I am right now, with her sleeping in the next room, your joy bringer and savior. Don't ever forget your goal; don't wish to change the past. You can't and you won't ever be able to do so. But what you can do is try to do so, which is what my letter, which will someday be your letter is meant to do. Who I am, you will ask. I know, because that is what I asked.

This is my letter from me, to me. Obito, if this reaches you, reaches me, remember that what you have done, and will do, will ALWAYS be for the best. Our journeys are not prewritten, but our destination is. Do what you feel you must, because you have to. Do it to see her smile again, here, in the afterlife.

Signed, Uchiha Obito


End file.
